Merlin the Great
by LoOrn Stryfe
Summary: AU: What if an event happened that changed Merlin's life forever and with it Destiny and all of Albion. Follow Merlin as he navigates through a new life and calling that will form a new destiny. No slash and pairings will be slight if any, for now.
1. Ealdor

**A/N: So I guess I'm just gonna jump right into a multi-chapter story after an amazing review I got for my little two-shot drabble by guest, Meri Ley. The story will be about 12-15 chapters with a possible sequel. I already have the end of this story planned out and hopefully everything works the way I want it to and it is good enough that it is enjoyed. First chapter isn't much but it's an ok start I gather. And for those that are curious as to why I thought of this, it's simple, I seem to just like POD(Point of Divergence) stories and seem to write them more often than anything else.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, but I do own The Lady Morgana! She is my beautiful 2001 Hyundai Tiburon. Lol, really though any regards to the show Merlin, characters, plots, and settings I have no ownership to.  
**

**Now without further ado:**

* * *

Merlin walked towards Ealdor with a smile on his face and a stack of wood in his arms. He always liked the times he left the village for menial tasks as he never had to hide who he was when he was alone. He knew that he could be himself with his mother and his best friend Will, but he could tell his mother always worried when he did something magical and Will would sometimes be unnerved by it. Yet they were still understanding of who he was despite their unease.

As soon as his village came into view his smile disappeared into a shocked expression. The wood in his arms fell helplessly to the ground. Before him was his village, but at the same time it wasn't. He could see bandits running around killing the people of his home and setting fire to the small houses. He quickly took off at his fastest pace to save as many people as he could. As soon as he was past the first set of houses he froze suddenly and tears ran down his cheeks. There in the middle of the village square was his mother laying down in a pool of blood her eyes seemed lifeless. Next to her lying face down was his best friend unmoving a pool of blood under him as well. Everything around him seemed to slow down and he could not hear the flames erupting around him, nor could he hear the sounds of the bandits, nor the screams of those who were still alive fleeing for their lives. No, everything was drowned out to Merlin as the only thing he could see or focus on was the bodies of the two people he cared about most in this world. He didn't even realize he was being surrounded nor the bandits' laughter as one of them raised his sword to strike Merlin down. Just as the sword was about to behead the young warlock everything going on finally pushed Merlin over the edge and he screamed the most bloodcurdling scream anyone has ever heard before. The sword never struck him as it turned to dust as his scream left his throat. The bandits unconsciously stepped back at the show of power Merlin unwittingly released. He fell to his knees holding his head and threw his head back letting loose another scream that forced all the bandits to fly away from him and slamming into various things including the ground killing all those that was closest to the shattered boy. The force of his magic was enough to even blow out the fires that the bandits had started. Clouds formed over the village instantly from seemingly nowhere and rain fell just as quickly echoing Merlin's tears. The bandits still alive looked at the boy in shock and fear. They had heard of the power of a sorcerer, but never had they heard of anything the likes of what Merlin was performing. Merlin looked to his friend and mother once more his face showing how broken he was. He then turned his head looking around and noticed some bandits were still alive and looking at him in awe and fear. His face turned from pain to anger and hatred instantly and his eyes turned into liquid gold and all the swords in the area began floating. He looked at every man still alive and said one word that widened their eyes and turned them ghostly pale. "Die!" He yelled and the swords flew at all the men slashing and hacking them to death mercilessly. Merlin stood up and walked through the carnage he had caused and knelt down next to the only two people that he had ever loved in his life and his tears began again instantly.

Merlin stood looking at the fires in front of him. He didn't feel right just burning the bodies of his mother and friend, so he also helped with the rest of the villages funeral pyres. There were a few people that survived the attack, but not enough to keep the village going. He wiped away the last of his tears as he adjusted the pack next to him and threw it on his back. He then looked at those that remained and nodded to them signaling his goodbye to which he received nods in return before he set off. His destination was unknown to him, he had considered going to Camelot as his mother had a friend there who was the court physician, but he decided against it as he would have to relive what happened to his mother by telling the man what had happened. He merely trudged out of the village his aim nowhere and everywhere all at once. The life of a wanderer interested him and maybe he would eventually let his mind wander from the events of Ealdor, but as the tears ran down his cheeks he didn't see that happening anytime soon.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it or at least tolerated it a bit. Any type of review is tolerated as I find even people bad mouthing you is helpful. For me at least, I take those flames and strive to prove them wrong. Anyway I hope you enjoyed, I will be trying to have 2 chapters out a week, I guarantee nothing. :) I hope you all enjoy your reading and writing endeavors!**


	2. Gwaine!

"Did you hear what happened to Ealdor a couple months back?" A man with light brown shaggy hair asked the bartender in the tavern of a village just short of the border between Essetir and Camelot. The bartender leaned forward and whispered to the man who had asked him the question.

"Everyone has heard of the incident." The bartender said looking around conspiratorially. "They say a group of bandits killed nearly everyone in the village and nearly destroyed everything, but all of them were killed singlehandedly by a boy no older than sixteen. King Cenred has put a bounty on the boy as in the months since Ealdor the boy has been spotted destroying mercenary and bandit camps that have been terrorizing towns and villages." The man scoffed and looked around.

"Why would the king put a bounty on him then? Shouldn't he be appreciative that this boy is protecting his kingdom?" The man asked curiously. The bartender was now sure the man was not from Essetir, but answered his question nonetheless.

"Word has it the king has arrangements with the bandits and mercenaries. And then he could also just fear this boy killing him." The bartender said silently. The bartender then put his finger on his chin thinking about it for a second. "My guess is that it is both. Already dozens of villages are looking up to this boy and they even follow him in a revolt against the king and since the boy is supposedly taking out Cenred's men then he will have an easier time I would assume." The man said thoughtfully causing the man sitting a couple stools to laugh boisterously. The man was quite attractive with medium length dark brown hair.

"One boy against an entire kingdom, I highly doubt it." The man said mockingly. "I'm sure your rumors are mere exaggerations." The bartender looked at the man he had been talking to before setting his eyes on this new man who downed his tankard of mead. All three men were caught off-guard when they heard a girl scream. They all turned to see one of the waitresses forced onto a table by a rough group of mercenaries.

"Oh don't struggle puppet, the king pays us quite well and we might throw a few coins your way if you behave." The grotesque mercenary said before he licked the side of the woman's face disgustingly. The man with light brown hair jumped from his seat and gripped the sword on his waist, but the bartender's hand grabbed his shoulder. He looked at the man with a glare.

"Don't get involved." The bartender said as he nodded towards the group. The man looked at them and noticed that there were twenty man laughing and hollering profanities to the group of mercenaries. "They are one of Cenred's battalion of mercenaries. There are probably more outside." The bartender said sadly. The dark brown haired man slammed his tankard on the bar causing both men to look at him curiously, but all three men looked back at the group of mercenaries to see the one that was pinning the waitress on the ground unconscious and a man wearing a cloaked hood standing above him with the waitress behind him protectively. The three of them watched in baited silence as all the mercenaries rose from their seats snarls adorning their features. The hooded figure turned his head slightly and whispered something to the waitress to which she nodded and ran behind the bar before the first mercenary jumped at the hooded figure that was not caught off-guard. He slammed his hand into the man's chest and he fell to his knees gasping for breath before the hooded figure kneed him in the chin knocking him unconscious. He didn't wait for another attack and ran at the closest mercenary and grabbed him by his throat and slammed him into the ground breaking his neck by the force. The group broke out of their reverie and began attacking the hooded figure not matching him in skill, but overpowering him in numbers.

One of the mercenaries was knocked towards the bar and the dark brown haired man knocked him out with his tankard and looked around with a smile on his face. "Now that is a way to have a good time!" He yelled before he jumped into the fight helping the hooded figure. The light brown haired man frowned before he too entered the fray. The bartender watched in amazement. The two men he had been talking to were extremely skilled with the way they moved and fought, the hooded figure may not have been as skillful, but his sheer power was decimating the mercenary group. It took only moments for all the mercenaries to be either knocked out or killed by the three men who were breathing heavily.

"Who are you?" The bartender asked the three men. The dark haired man grinned while the lighter brown haired man merely looked down sheepishly; the hooded figure looked away from the bartender instead looking around to make sure there was no further threat.

"The name's Gwaine!" The dark brown haired man grinned and looked at his brawling partners.

"I am Leon, a knight of Camelot." The lighter brown haired man said surprising those that were still conscious. He didn't think it mattered to keep his identity secret no longer as the town they were at was obviously not in favor of Cenred. Gwaine looked at him with an annoyed expression before turning to the hooded figure who had not said anything. Leon turned to the figure as well expecting some kind of explanation as to why the man had entered into a fight with twenty or so mercenaries by himself. The figure noticed all eyes were on him so he turned to everyone and lowered his hood which caused the bartender to gasp in shock.

"It's you! Merlin Ambrosius, the boy from Ealdor." The bartender said shocking Leon and Gwaine. Merlin rubbed the back of his neck as everyone was looking at him in a scrutinizing manner.

"You are merely a boy." Leon said his voice laced with surprise. He had assumed he had been fighting with a veteran the way the boy fought. Gwaine was still sizing Merlin up when the boy spoke.

"I'm sorry for any damage that has been caused, but I must leave." Merlin said bowing his head slightly and grabbed a pack that he had discarded before the fight and quickly left before anyone could say anything. Leon didn't know what to do, he was sent to this town to ascertain information about what was going on in Essetir and he had succeeded, but he was puzzled about the boy and how well he fought and where all his strength had come from. He looked over to the other man that he had fought with only to see that he was gone as well. He sighed before he walked over to the bartender and placed a bag of coins onto the bar and bid his goodbye. His mission was complete and he had to report to his king.

Merlin sat on a log while he looked at the fire in front of him. He was contemplating what had happened today and sighed realizing that he would probably be in even more trouble now. He heard rustling behind him and jumped from his seat spinning around to see who was there. He was confused to see Gwaine standing there with his hands up in a placating manner. "I'm not here to fight." Gwaine said in a calm manner. Merlin merely nodded and let the man walk passed him as he took his seat once more never letting his eyes fall from his intruder. Gwaine sat down opposite of Merlin and looked at him through the fire. "I saw your eyes during the fight. You were using magic." Gwaine said in a way that meant no harm or accusation, just stating a fact.

"I was." Merlin stated matter-of-factly. Gwaine narrowed his eyes.

"I never saw you speak an incantation." Gwaine said. "I don't claim to be an expert on sorcery, but from what I know you must use a spell to use magic which requires an incantation and magic takes a lifetime to master. So how is it that you fought with magic so easily without uttering a single word?" He asked quite curious with Merlin's response.

"I don't know any spells." Merlin said softly. "I just… have magic. I've been able to use it for as long as I can remember."

"Really?" Gwaine asked rubbing his chin. Merlin sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know why, but he felt comfortable around this man.

"I can move things just by concentrating on them." Merlin said and to emphasize his point he lifted his hand towards a stick on the ground and it flew into his hand easily surprising Gwaine. "I can also slow everything down, but not really slowing it down." He noticed Gwaine's confusion at his statement. "It's like everything is moving slower to me, but I guess everyone else doesn't notice. Like it only affects me."

"So let's say in a fight if someone swings a sword at you, you can see it moving slowly so you could dodge it easily?" Gwaine asked trying to figure out Merlin's ability.

"I suppose that is a way to say it." Merlin said with a grin. "For the last few months I've found that I can use my magic to make me physically stronger and faster. If I focus enough I could even throw a man across a room." Merlin said amazing Gwaine.

"The question now is what you intend to do with your magic?" Gwaine asked staring intently at Merlin awaiting his response. Merlin for his part looked at the man confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You have magic, you are fairly good with it, I mean it gave you a huge advantage over twenty men." Gwaine stated. "So what do you intend to do with all that power?" Gwaine asked suspiciously, secretly holding the hilt of his sword. Merlin looked directly into the flame in front of him. He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I want to use my magic for good." Merlin began causing Gwaine to remove his hand from the hilt of his sword. "Everywhere I go I see people in need of help and no one standing up against the oppression around them. I think that is why I have magic; to prevent the pain of loss I have felt at the hands of that same oppression. No one should feel that kind of suffering, to lose your family and not able to do anything about it. The people need help and I intend to help them no matter the cost to me." Gwaine looked at Merlin through the flame a new look adorning his features, a look of awe and respect. He had always come to the understanding that power corrupts and the boy, no man, before him had more power than many and yet he was willing to lay his life and happiness on the line to help those that couldn't help themselves.

"That is very noble of you." Gwaine said and smirked at his thoughts before he told them to Merlin. "Nobler than any 'nobleman' I have ever heard of." Merlin shook his head trying to deny it, but caught Gwaine's look of adoration and just sighed in acceptance. Gwaine smirked as he looked at the flame the only thought running through his head was how he felt Merlin was nothing short of great.

* * *

**A/N: And that was the newest chapter. I hope everyone liked it and I'm not even going to pretend that I tried t keep anyone in character. I may have I may not have, I just hope you guys liked it. I want to thank those that are now following this story, it really lifts my spirits seeing that people are interested enough to give it a chance. ANd now I'm off to work on this story a bit more. Enjoy your reading and/or writing endeavors and I'll post the next chapter no later than Tuesday! Caio!  
**


	3. Smuggler's Run

"Halt!" A group of knights called out on a dirt path in the middle of Essetir. They were situated in front of a caravan that had three horse drawn carts and a group of ten men. The knights looked at the group carefully before a few knights jumped off their horses and walked towards the caravan. The knight that stopped them and had led the group that hopped off their horses walked up to the two heading up the caravan. He noticed that one was wearing a cloak that seemed to effectively hide their identity, but they could still see that it was a woman; whereas the other leader let his features show proudly. He was blond and had a devious smirk that showed how little he cared for the knights. He still made sure that while the knights walked around them he positioned himself between them and the woman at his side. "What is your business?" The knight asked trying to peer at the woman's features.

"We are merely a traveling caravan, milord." The blond man said with an obvious fake smile that fooled the knight.

"Why are you traveling Essetir?" The knight asked looking at his fellow knights who were looking around the carts. The blond man followed his gaze and saw the other knights looking around.

"We are just passing through, milord. We are bound for Mercia to broker an arrangement for my master in regard to his sister who has married a nobleman there." The blond said his fake smile never leaving his face.

"And who is this master of yours?" The knight asked curiously.

"Lord Paramount of Valrent, he is second son of Viceroy Reymond, milord." The blond said causing the knight to look at him curiously.

"Sir!" A knight called out from the back of the caravan grabbing the knight's and blonde's attention. They both looked on the knight to see he was holding two large bags and it was obvious there was more.

"Smugglers!" The knight said unsheathing his sword causing the blonde's smile to fade. "And to think I actually believed your story." The knight pointed his sword at the man and directed him and his partner off their horses.

"AND I TOLD YOU IT WOULDN'T WORK!" The knights and smugglers all turned down the road to see two men riding horses heading their way. One of the men was swaying from side to side on his horse while the other sat steady with his cloak covering his features. The men didn't stop even after they rode pass the knights stopping the caravan from moving. "I can't believe you seriously thought it would work. They aren't that dumb!" Gwaine said to his partner and it was obvious to the knights and smugglers that he was the one that had called out before. The head knight pointed his sword at the two newcomers and declared himself.

"Stop where you are!" He called to them and their horses stopped ten feet from him. He looked at the two curiously seeing that the man yelling was obviously drunk and the other remained silent. "What exactly are you two on about?" He asked, hopefully finding out something incriminating about these two so he could bring them in and hopefully finally get a position in the royal house. "What exactly wouldn't work?" The knight asked curiously and watched as the cloaked man lifted his head to look at the knight.

"This." Merlin said calmly as his eyes flashed gold and the knights behind him flew off their horses as Gwaine jumped off his horse sword already drawn and engaging in a fight with the closest knight. The head knight was so surprised he didn't notice the blond smuggler pull out a sword until it was imbedded in his side. He fell to the ground and watched in shock as his knights were losing easily at the hands of a drunk, a sorcerer, and two smugglers. His eyes fluttered shut as the last of his knights fell to the ground.

The blond smuggler looked around making sure the threat from the knights had been dealt with before he turned to the newcomers who too were looking around. He lifted his sword at them garnering their attention. "Who are you two?" The smuggler asked, his partner standing by his side her sword at the ready in case something happened. Merlin looked at them from under his hood and held both his hands out. The smugglers didn't have time to react before their swords flew out of their hands and into Merlin's.

"You won't need these." Merlin said as he thrust the tips into the ground. "We don't mean you any harm. We had been at a tavern down the road when we heard these knights discussing things. The leader of the group seems to have wanted to become a member of the royal house and his idea of accomplishing this was to incriminate people he came across whether they were guilty or not."

"We are hardly innocent." The blond man said with a snarl. "You already noticed that I'm sure."

"Whether your guilty or not is beside the point." Merlin said calmly. "They wouldn't have stopped with just taking you prisoner they would have found more people who may have not been committing crimes. They had to be stopped." Merlin finished as he turned from the smugglers and walked to his horse before grabbing its reigns and leading it towards the forest.

"You never told us who you were." The smuggler said looking at Gwaine who remained where he was despite Merlin heading towards the forested area.

"Well I would be Gwaine." He said with a smirk. "And that fellow would be Merlin." The smugglers looked at each other in shock.

"That was THE Merlin?!" The woman finally spoke in awe. "The boy that escaped the tragedy of Ealdor unscathed and for the last six months has been killing bandits and mercenaries that are at the service of Cenred, king of Essetir?" She continued in awe.

"That would be him." Gwaine said with a smirk. "The most wanted man in all of Essetir. Now you know who we are, but I don't think you have given us the pleasure of knowing who you are." Gwaine then looked at their caravan. "That is who you are aside from obviously being smugglers." The two looked at each other with looks of fear and apprehension. "It's obvious that we won't turn you over to Cenred as I'm sure Merlin is worth more than you two or any in your caravan could be worth. So you should be inclined to trust us as we have already put our lives in your hands." Gwaine eloquently said wiping the fear from their eyes, but their apprehension remained though not as noticeable as before.

"I am Tristan." The blond man said and nodded to his partner who removed her hood showing that she was a very gorgeous blond. "And this is…" He began, but Gwaine cut him off.

"The Lady Isolde of Ireland, daughter of King Anguish and Queen Iseult." Gwaine said calmly after noticing the Lady's appearance. Tristan and Isolde shared a look and then looked to Gwaine in confusion. "We have met before, but we have changed a bit since then if you are any indication." Isolde furrowed her brows in deep thought until a young face popped into her head and she looked at Gwaine in astonishment.

"Lord Gwaine of Caerleon!" Isolde called out as she hugged him quickly. Tristan looked shocked, but with the way his beloved reacted to this man he calmed noticeably, content they wouldn't cause him any trouble. When Isolde pulled away from him they were both smiling. "I should tell you though I have chosen a different life and I am no longer a Lady. I am Isolde smuggler extraordinaire." Gwaine laughed at that.

"Then I should tell you that I have given up my lordship and am just a simple vagabond now." Gwaine said laughing and looked at Tristan. "And am I to assume that you gave up your kingship to become a smuggler as well?" He joked. Tristan laughed at the question, but answered either way.

"Knighthood, I was a premier knight in Delfast, until I got an order I couldn't follow." Tristan said with a smile despite giving up his knighthood.

"One I was glad you chose not to follow." Isolde said sweetly to the ex-knight. Tristan smiled as well before pulling Isolde into an embrace.

"As am I, my love." Tristan said happily before planting a chaste kiss on her lips. Gwaine smiled at the two and looked behind him and frowned when he noticed that Merlin still wasn't there. "So what is a former lord and vagabond doing in the company of the most wanted man of Essetir and a sorcerer at that?" Tristan asked getting Gwaine's attention once more.

"He's more than the rumors make him out to be." Gwaine said easily before running his hand through his hair. "I never understood how my father could so blindly follow the orders of his king until I met Merlin. I think I understand the way of a knight a little bit more now."

"You consider that boy a king?" Tristan said with a laugh. He just couldn't see it. Gwaine scoffed at Tristan.

"A king? No, not even close to that." Gwaine said smiling. "There is no king that could match Merlin. And for that I would follow him to the gates of hell without him even needing to ask." They heard rustling and Merlin popped out of the tree line.

"I found a stream to water the horses and a clearing to make camp." Merlin said looking around at everyone. "I've already started a fire and since it's going to be dark soon I think it best we all rest for the night and be off in the morning." Merlin said before returning back into the forested area. Tristan looked at Gwaine curiously before looking to Isolde silently asking what she wanted to do.

"I think it's a good idea. He's right about it getting dark and it would be nice to learn more about him." Isolde said following the boy into the forest. Tristan nodded to Gwaine before he went to tell the men the news.

Isolde caught up to the boy and fell into step beside him. She looked him over more closely trying to see what Gwaine saw in him, but all she could see was a simple boy with ridiculously pronounced cheekbones. She figured maybe a conversation would help her figure the boy out, but before she could say anything they entered the clearing and she looked around in shock. The area was not a natural clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a fire set taller than her with a stack of logs close to it to keep the flame going through the night. She could easily tell Merlin had uprooted several trees and turned them to logs to prepare for the night. She noticed around the flame was freshly packed dirt to enforce this thought. She looked towards the stream to see Merlin's horse drinking from the water, but the area the horse was drinking from was not naturally made. She didn't know how Merlin did it, but he built a watering hole inside the stream in such a short time. She looked at him in amazement and saw no signs of him admitting that he had done anything. "I'm going to prepare some food for dinner. You should make yourself comfortable." Merlin said sending her a short grin. Isolde merely nodded before he headed off into the forested area. She made herself comfortable thinking of the boy and Gwaine's words to her about said boy. It didn't take long for the rest of her group to get into the clearing to which they all had the same reaction as her. Gwaine shrugged at the display as he had seen it countless times before and just sat down next to the fire. They all watched moments later when Merlin walked back into the clearing with two dead boars both about half the size of Merlin. When the smugglers asked to help Merlin just smiled and told them he would get everything ready for them. Isolde smiled at the boy while Tristan eyed him suspiciously. It wasn't until after dinner was done and everyone had eaten that Tristan started to trust the boy. When night took full hold everyone prepared themselves for sleep except Merlin who sat next to the fire the entire time. Isolde noticed this and made a decision to help the boy that Gwaine had put his full trust and faith in. She walked over and took a seat next to the boy.

"Don't want to sleep?" Isolde asked curiously trying to start a conversation. Merlin didn't regard her just kept staring into the flames.

"I can't." Merlin admitted. "I don't like to close my eyes as the only thing I see is my Mother and friend lying in a pool of their own blood, dead." Merlin admitted sadly. "You should get some sleep though, I'll be fine. I'll force myself to sleep in a few hours." Isolde registered his sadness and sighed as she reached into the bag she brought over with her.

"I have something for you, maybe it will distract you." Isolde said pulling out a very large book gaining Merlin's attention. "Sorcery once flourished everywhere especially in my kingdom. Our court wizard gave this to me when I was seven." She said handing the book to Merlin. He looked at it closely and only realized what it was when he opened the first page.

"This is a book of magic." Merlin whispered in surprise to which Isolde nodded.

"He gave it to me when I showed interest in his magic and told me that I had to dedicate many years to its study. I couldn't do it, for me it was easier to pick up a sword or bow, but I kept it all the same and I'm giving it to you." Isolde said shocking Merlin.

"I can't take this, it's important to you." He said trying to hand the book, but she merely shook her head.

"I'd rather it be put to good use." She said sincerely. "And you seem to have a god deal of power with your magic already, this should be better for you than it would for me."

"I don't know what to say." Merlin said breathlessly.

"Just accept it, no words are needed." Isolde said with a kind smile before standing and heading over to Tristan who was waiting for her. Merlin smiled at the two before looking back at the book with a tear rolling down his cheek. He had only ever received gifts from his mother and this simple sentiment from Isolde meant a lot to him.

* * *

**A/N: Well here you go with another chapter. I actually really liked this chapter a lot, I think it was the Isolde/Merlin interaction that did it for me. I hoped everyone liked it and thus far this is the biggest chapter. The next chapter is giving me issues and just doesn't want to come out right and chapter 5 is annoying me greatly! I'll have 4 ready for you next week, but as of right now 5 will probably be holding me up. As always I hope you enjoy your reading and writing endeavors and thanks for the followings and favorites, it warms my heart. :P  
**


	4. Beauty and the Beast!

"RUN!" Gwaine yelled at the top of his lungs when he saw the battalion of soldiers heading their way. Normally he wouldn't run from a fight, but three against fifty were odds he really didn't feel like attempting at that moment. He looked to his left to see Isolde and Tristan running beside him hand in hand. He turned back to the front and crashed into something. His instincts forced him to roll over as he fell so whatever he crashed into landed on his chest and not him landing on whatever it was. He looked down to his chest to see long dark hair. His breath hitched in his throat as soft brown eyes looked up to him in fear. He looked behind her to see the soldiers approaching quickly. He looked behind him to see his companions stop and turn towards him. In one quick motion he lifted himself and the girl up and held her bridal style as he caught up to the two smugglers and they all took off again. It took them a while to lose the soldiers and the entire time Gwaine would sneak glances down at the girl in his arms who never took her eyes off of him. They found a cave that was out of sight and ran into it hoping to get away from the pursuing soldiers and if not then they could use the narrowness of the cave to hold them off. As soon as they were in the cave Gwaine sat the girl against one of the walls and looked over her carefully. "Are you hurt anywhere?" Gwaine asked worriedly. The girl scooted herself into the wall instinctively and shook her head quickly. Gwaine sighed as he looked at the terrified girl and turned to Isolde pleadingly.

"I'll take care of her, you help Tristan." Isolde said kindly as her and Gwaine switched places. Gwaine helped Tristan in setting up a fire and blocking the entrance of the cave so no one would stumble across it. Isolde smiled to the frightened girl as she held out an apple for her to eat. "You must be hungry." She said calmly and almost gasped as the girl quickly snatched the apple from her hand and began eating it greedily. "Well, my name is Isolde, the blonde man over there is Tristan, and the man that carried you with us is Gwaine. What is your name?" Isolde said calmly.

"Freya." The girl said quietly between bites of the apple. Isolde smiled warmly.

"That's a beautiful name." Isolde said kindly. "What were you doing out there alone?" Freya gulped and looked down worriedly.

"I…I escaped from those men." Freya said sadly and scared. "Please, let me go." She pleaded looking up at Isolde with tears in her eyes. Isolde couldn't stop herself from embracing the girl.

"Shh, it'll be alright. We aren't going to hurt you nor are we going to let them get you." Isolde said comfortingly. Freya clung to Isolde with all her might, her fear and worry pouring into the embrace and all Isolde could do was look over her shoulder at the two men sadly.

"What a time for Merlin to leave us." Tristan said looking at his beloved comforting the poor scared girl. Gwaine sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"It's been a year since Ealdor." Gwaine began sadly. "His magic training and sword practice can only keep his mind off of it for so long. He needed some time to himself." Tristan nodded sadly.

"What are we going to do about her?" Tristan said gesturing towards the girl who had released Isolde to rest against the wall. "She can't stay with us, it's not exactly safe."

"I know." Gwaine said earnestly. "I don't want her to get hurt and with how much we put ourselves in danger she will eventually." Tristan nodded.

"I'm sure we can find her someplace to stay on our way to the ruins of Epsilon." Tristan said nodding to himself. Gwaine looked at the two girls carefully and nodded as well.

Gwaine and Tristan had gotten the four of them food for the night which Freya dug into fervently. After everyone had eaten they decided to sleep and head out at first light, but for some reason Gwaine couldn't get a shred of shut eye. Something ate at him causing him to lose his sleep. He heard some shuffling behind him and when he turned he saw Freya standing and looking at the three of them. He noticed in the slight light of the moon filtering into the cave that tears were falling down her cheeks. He didn't have time to get up before she was gone. He looked over to his sleeping companions before he took off after her. It took him a few minutes to catch up to her and the state he found her in nearly broke his heart. Freya was sitting against a tree her knees brought up to her chest while she cried into them. Gwaine stepped towards the crying girl and cursed himself when he broke a twig quite loudly. Freya's head sapped up and she looked at Gwaine scared. "You can't be here. It isn't safe!" Freya said quickly her fear never leaving her features which confused Gwaine. He thought she was afraid of someone approaching, he didn't think he scared her.

"It's ok; no one's going to hurt you." Gwaine said in a calming manner. Freya pushed herself further into the tree as she looked up into the sky seeing the moon high above them. She suddenly felt hot and pain started to flood her body. Gwaine saw the pain in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Please leave…" She said holding back the pain and fighting against the magic swirling inside her. "I don't want to hurt you." Gwaine looked at her confused, but she was already too late as she screamed in pain and he rushed to her side. As he held onto her he felt her body changing within his grasp. The first thing he noticed was her bones morphing, becoming bigger and rearranging their original locations. Then her skin started to harden and he watched as black hair grew from throughout her entire body. Her head snapped in his direction and before he could do anything he was thrown twenty feet away from her into a tree. He felt his left arm break instantly from the impact, but he didn't let that stop him from quickly standing and look at the girl he had just met in shock. Where there used to a beautiful girl now stood a large black winged panther. He was at a loss for words and thoughts as she lunged at him with a mighty roar. Just as she was about to reach him she was blasted away by an invisible force. He looked to his right to see Merlin standing there his arm outstretched in front of him.

"Do it!" Merlin called out and Gwaine looked at Freya's monstrous form in time to see a dark skinned man throw a net of chains over her body while Merlin walked passed Gwaine sword in hand.

"Merlin, don't!" Gwaine called out as he realized what was happening, but was too late as Merlin flipped the sword in his hand so the blade was pointing at Freya. Gwaine caught the golden glow in Merlin's eyes as he watched him force the sword down.

* * *

**A/N: I'll be the first to admit this chapter was obviously not my best. It's more of a three part chapter honestly the other two parts should be a lot better and longer. As for why I'm a day late I was called in to work both my off days this week and didn't get a chance to edit it, as it stands I only gave it a 20 min edit just now and am pretty sure it still has some errors and it just reads like it's rushed and I apologize. Enough about then, I hope you guys somewhat enjoyed it at least to the point I didn't lose all my readers. :P I hope you enjoy your reading and writing endeavors, until next time.**


End file.
